I hate her
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Do you believe in jealousy? Well Kagome is best friends with Kikyo atleast until she took Kagomes crush from her and she knew.... full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

summary:Do you believe in jealousy. Well Kagome is best friends with Kikyo, aleast until Kikyo took Kagomes crush from her and Kikyo knew she liked him, and Kagome is pretending to be Kikyos friend. Will Kagome get Inuyasha or Is Kikyo gonna Keep him. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 I was going to

'I cant believe Kikyo did that, I was gonna ask 'Him' out today, but she already did' Kagome thought crying her eyes out.

"She was my best friend."

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome I was wondering..."

"Yea Kikyo." She said coldly.

"If your okay? Are you?"

"Yes I am." Kagome tried to sound okay.

"Oh good, cause if you werent I would of broken up with Inuyasha ."

"O-Oh."

"Well Inuyasha is calling in bye."

Before Kagome could say bye Kikyo hung up.

"Bitch."

Kagome cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she decided, 'Ill hang with Inuyasha maybe I can get him!'

Kagome got dressed in her school form and left. Once she got to school she found Kikyo with Inuyasha.

"Hey guys."

"Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"Umm hi." Inuyasha said.

'Shes kinda cuter than Kikyo.'

'Oh my god hes hotter up close.' Kagome said looking at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Hoped you like it sorry its short but Im tired yawn plz reveiw & thank you.  
DarkAngel011


	2. Ch 2 Why?

New chapter, and plz reveiw 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Why

"Oh my god Kaggy you gotta hang with us."

"O-okay."

They walked through the hall. Since Inuyasha was the most popular guy in Shikon-high everyone stared at the couple.

Kagome and Kikyo had 1st hour together when they got there she said bye to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kikyo why Inuyasha?"

"He'll raise my popularity then Ill dump him."

'That is the rudest thing, well I do have next hour with him ill warn him then.'

"How long Kikyo?"

"A week, that'll be long enough." Kikyo laughed.

Kagome knew she would have to join or Kikyo will know she's planing so she laughed to.

"I mean who would really like a filthy half-breed."

"Uhhh i dont know."

'Try me!'

"The teacher is late wonder where she is oh well." Kikyo laughed.

'Kikyo has changed.'

Through the whole hour they talked until the bell rang. Kagome and Kikyowalked out and got Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother til Kikyo said bye to them. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the class with no teacher and this was Mrs. Kaede and she was never late.

"The old hag, maybe she died." Inuyasha said.

"Umm Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome." He learned alot about her durning 1st hour because all the guys liked her. He was even started to like her.

" I was talking to Kikyo and she said she is just going out with you because she wants to boost her Personality."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending there well plzzzzzzzzzzzz reveiw and thank you


	3. Ch 3

Thanks for all the reveiws time for a new chapter, What will happen?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

last time: " I was talking to Kikyo and she said she is just going out with you because she wants to boost her Personality"  
-  
Chapter 3

Inuyasha gave it thought, 'Well I did find out Kagome doesnt lie from Hobo or was his name Hojo, nevermind ,anyway I knew Kikyo was up to something.'

"Uhhh, Inuysha did you hear me."

"Yeah and I think Kikyo will be very popular after I break up with her in front of everybody."

Kagome looked at him with caring eyes, "Just dont tell her I told you about it."

"Dont worry, we have lunch next, I'll do it then."

For half the hour Inuyasha & Kagome got to know eachother.

'She is so hot, and she's a miko.'

'Oh god, I never knew his family was the richest one in Japan, but I say he's the hottest, I just wont say that.'

"So Kagome?"

"Umm yea."

"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch with a couple of my friends?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome."

'After I break up with Kikyo maybe I can go out with Kagome!'

As the bell rang Inuyasha and Kagome walked down to lunch. When they walked in Kikyo was there and she walked up to Inuyasha.

"Inu!"

"Umm, Kikyo I dont think this is gonna work out."

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha the Kagome.

"You told him didnt you Kaogme,Well fine Inuyasha but you two have a rival now beware."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no what the... any way I never really liked Kikyo I'm more Inu Kag and SanMir who are comeing in the next chapter plz reveiw and thanks Sorry it short again Its not night time lol. I need some Ideas for the next chapter plz help.


	4. Ch 4

Thanks all you reveiwers out there -Bows- 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time: "You told him didnt you Kaogme,Well fine Inuyasha but you two have a rival now beware"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kikyo stormed off. After the whole 'break up' two people walked up a boy and a girl.

"Hey Inuyasha what was that all about?" The boy asked.

"Oh I just broke up with Kikyo."

"And who is this pretty girl?"

The boy stepped up to Kagome and said, "Miss, woould you kindly bear me a child."

Inuyasha and the other girl wacked him hard on the head.

"Miroku you perverted monk." The girl yelled.

"My dearest Sango I. erm."

"Miroku I would stop there." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome coughed.

"Oh yea Kagome that perverted monk is Miroku and the girl is Sango, Sango, Miroku this is Kagome."

"Hello Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said.

"Hello Sango, Miroku."

They all got a lunch and sat at a table the whole time Sango and Kagome chattered while Inuyasha and Miroku tried to understand some of the 'girl talk'. The bell rang and they headed to their classes. (I hate talking about school so skip to the end of the school day.)

The bell that singnaled school was out everyone rushed out except 4. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked down the stairs.

"Who's house tonight?" Miroku asked.

Kagome was confused. Sango noticed and Said, "Everyday we go over to one of our houses to watch a few movies."

"Oh!"

"Well since Kagome's new well go to my house." Sango said.

"Okay!" They all said.

Walkin down the street to Sango's place, eyes watched them leave the schoolgrounds.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooooooo lol well its kinda short runnin outta ideas for what next help me and plz reveiw thank you -bows-


	5. Ch 5 Movies

Okay I drank all my pop, on with a new chapter!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

last time : Walkin down the street to Sango's place, eyes watched them leave the schoolgrounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 The movies At Sango's

They all walked in Sango's doors.

"Miroku grab the candy!" Sango stated.

"Yes Sango dear."

Miroku rushed off to the kitchen, once he came back he had 2 huge bowls full of candy to the top of the bowl!

"Okay into the living room!" Sango exclaimed.

(I wonder what Sango would be like hyper?)

They started a movie called 'The Ring' (I never got to see it. man that sucks). Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Sango. An hour in the movie, someone slipped into the living room and crouched behind the couch. Popped up screaming, "BOOOOOOO!"

All of them jumped (yes even Inuyasha).

They turned around and Sango said, "Kohaku!"

"Haha I'm sorry Sango but I couldn't help it." Kohaku said.

"Well whatever." Sango said.

Kohaku walked away.

"Hey Sango who was that?" Kagome asked.

"My brother."

"HEY SIS WHERE'S KIRARA!"

Sango sighed, "Hold on guys."

Sango walked up the stairs.

"Oh great now she wont be down for a while." Miroku said looking sad.

"Why?"

"Kohaku does this everytime we are at Sango's, I think he hates us."

"Oh."

"Kohaku i'm going back down stairs!"

"Wait aren't you gonna help me with my homework."

"You learn how get smarter, bye!"

Sango walked down stairs with a cat.

"Sorry... again guys, well I got Kirara."

Kagome looked at the cat, she had two-tails...

Kagome didnt think much of it. They all decided to go out to a diner.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: Okay Ill stop here. Gomen, I'm going away thursday -Monday Gomen again I'll try to write long when I come back but in the mean time PlZ reveiw alot and thank youto everyone who does I love you guys lol.


	6. Ch 6 the dinner or the end

Okay Im back srry for the long wait. lol. well lets get on with the story.If you think about it my bad story of 'I miss you' could be the squeal lol i also might end it with this unless you reveiw saying to add a chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Last time: They all decided to go out to a diner.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The diner or the end

They all walked down to the diner. Walked through the door and got a seat.A waitress came up and well...Miroku asked her to have his children and got smacked.

After the whole 'Miroku' thing they ordered.Kagome got a hamburger, Sango got salad, Miroku got a cheeseburger, and inuyasha got ramen.

(im gonna fast forward it to next week)

Inuyasha asked Kagome out yesterday. The happy couple walked down the hall. They held hands. After school Inu and Kagome sat in a tree.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a kiss.

Kagome melted in to it.

Eyes behind the bushes watched.  
(it gonna be short chapter)

a month later

Kikyo walked up to inuyasha and whispered something to him then he went to kagome.

" I thought you loved me for who I was but going out with me cuz you feel sorry for me you hurt me really bad Im sorry Im breaking up with you and going with Kikyo now good bye." And Inuyasha started walking away.

"Inuyasha I didn't say that I do love you."

"That's not what Kikyo said." While he was still walking with Kikyo.

"She lied I love you come back."Kagome said crying

Inuyasha kept walking, only Kikyo looked back with an 'I stolen your man' look on her.Kagome ran home skipping school ran it to her house passed her mom. Trying to hold back her tears but couldn't.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DarkAngel011: okay last chapter you can go to my thing and find my story 'i miss you' I think its bad but yea oh my profile says im 12 but im now 13. anyway hoped you like this story.


End file.
